Hanging By A Moment
by Blue Eyed Pyro
Summary: Dean gave it all for his brother... and it was worth it. Missing scene from AHBL part 2. Deans POV. Of my own invention! Redone slightly. Read and Review!


Well, for those who don't know me... I'm Stormy. I'm slightly crazy, and I loooove Supernatural! I'm super excited for Season 3 and I can't wait to buy Season 2 on DVD so I can watch it over... and over... and over... Ya know? But this story was previously posted... but I love reviews so much that I decided to change it a little and post it again. I'm awful... I know this. But it was my birthday the other day, so I think I deserve some lovely reviews as presents???? C'MON!!!!!! It's a monumentous occasion! I'm 18! But I'm gonna be off to college soon and I hope I'll have time to write more and get more lovely reviews... I LOVE REVIEWS! Thanks for reading! Looooove :::Stormy:::

The title is from the song "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse

"..._I'm living for the only thing I know,  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go,  
And I dont know what I'm diving into,  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_..."

Disclaimer: I own nothing... yet.

**In Dean's POV.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hold my breath. Counting the seconds.

Praying this isn't a dream or some sick joke.

Sam is standing a few feet in front of me, looking confused and pained.

I tremble as I release the breath I'm holding.

"Sammy?" I take a hesitant step forward.

"Dean?" He questions quietly, wincing.

I move quickly towards my brother- my Sammy. "Sam, Thank God."

I hug him tightly, scared to let go.

The grief and anxiety I bottled up since that moment where I held Sam in my arms- where I felt his heart stop abruptly in his chest- made my own heart ache. My breaths quivered against unshed tears. I squeeze him tighter.

"Ow." he mumbled softly in my ear. I let go, but my hands linger on his shoulders- I want to keep him with me- warm and alive. I don't want him to go ever again.

"Here," I offer, "Sit down." He does, grinding his teeth against the pain in his back. "Dean. What happened to me?"

The ache in my chest flares. _You died Sammy. You died because I wasn't there._ "What do you remember?"

I listened while he recalled what he could, while the events flashed painfully through my mind.

_The sound of a knife hitting flesh._

_The look of pain on my baby brother's face._

_The feeling of his blood on my hands._

_The suspension of time as my soul died watching him fade away in my arms._

I swallow hard, trying to make my voice calm, "You were pretty touch-and-go there for a while... I'm just glad you're okay."

He doesn't know that I nearly died without him.

"Just relax for a while, Sammy. Get your strength back." He nodded, seemingly in a daze, before lying down gingerly on the mattress. "I'll go and grab some food while you sleep. You hungry?" He nodded. "I'm starving. I'll be back Sammy."

He closes his eyes and immediately falls asleep. It worries me that he is sleeping so hard- but his body has been through a lot.

His mouth is open slightly, and he is peaceful. But I find myself sinking to the floor- my whole body shaking.

My trembling hand hovers over his cheek and a sob wracks my body when it comes to rest on his warm skin.

I can feel his pulse under my fingertips- strong and steady- and the tears come. _He is alive_. And I now realize that there is nothing else I would have done- he is my life. I surely would've died without him.

I wipe the tears off my face with my free hand, not breaking contact with my brother. I sit there for a while, smiling sadly, because I know he is going to be pissed when he realizes what I've done, but an eternity in Hell is worth this moment with my brother- my _reason_.

He shifts slightly in his sleep, and I reluctantly pull my hand away. I fear the loss of contact, afraid I'll make the same mistake again. I walk slowly towards the door, and suddenly everything is okay. My brother is alive, and although I only have one year left with him, that year will be filled with hundreds of moments like this. And that in itself makes it worth it.

And I'm okay.

I'm okay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

end.

Thanks again for reading... I am a closet writer and it makes me feel so much better when I can post my stories on sites like this and get feedback from people who understand the things I love! Everyone needs a release... and for me... this is it! So here's what you do... You see that little blue button at the bottom that says "Submit Review"? PRESS IT. You know you want to! I accept anonymous review too, but I love them all the more if they're signed! Love to all :: Stormy ::


End file.
